Äonen  Ewigkeit
by Phaenna
Summary: "Wieder war es passiert, ein Stück Himmel fiel auf die Erde, ließ alles in warmen Licht erstrahlen. Für wenige Minuten war aus einer tristen, grauen Welt etwas entstanden. Etwas Liebe." DM/OC


„_Die Wurzel der Liebe ist in der Ewigkeit." _

Annie Besant

Wieder war es passiert, ein Stück Himmel fiel auf die Erde, ließ alles in warmen Licht erstrahlen. Für wenige Minuten war aus einer tristen, grauen Welt etwas entstanden. Etwas Liebe.

Kalt griffen die Schatten wieder nach der Wärme, verdrängten sie und die Welt versank im dunklen. Schon wieder.

Die Hoffnung hatte nicht gereicht, der Himmel konnte nicht überleben.

Schon einmal war es passiert, die Menschheit erfreute sich dem Licht, blind für die Schatten des Todes, der Verzweiflung.

Die Freiheit starb, die Unabhängigkeit ergoss sich in Abhängigkeit, der Tod bestieg die Liebe, zeugte das Schrecken und somit ergriffen wieder Furcht und Angst das Ruder des Schiffes Erde.

Niemand sah es kommen, alle vertrauten ihm, dem einen, dem Auserwählten.

Er sollte die Periode des Lichtes fortsetzen, die Herrschaft des Schreckens stürzten.

Doch auch er, der Hoffnungsträger scheiterte, gebrochen von der Kraft, die er geschworen hatte zu beschützen, gebrochen von dem einzigen, dass ihn ausmachte.

Liebe.

Nach seinem verzweifeln über den Tod der roten Göttin, ihr Versagen sich selbst und somit alle zu schützen waren der Grund gewesen, fiel der strahlende Held in den Strudel des sich selbst Vergessens und wurde ein gesogen, ward nie wieder gesehen.

Die Welt verzweifelte.

Das Chaos herrschte.

Es war vollbracht.

Schatten über Licht, Tod in jedem Atemzug, unsäglicher Schmerz und das Vergessen.

All diese brachten es zum Fall, die mühsame Freiheitsbewegung, die Optimisten die Gutmenschen fielen einer nach dem anderen in den Schlund des Vergessens. Alle tranken aus Lethe, vergaßen. Sie wurden zu Schatten ihrer selbst, hungernd nach dem Gefühl, wahnsinnig nach Tod.

Überall lagen sie.

Die Toten.

Niemand hatte keinen Verlust davon getragen. Niemand.

Auch er nicht.

Vater verschwunden, Mutter als Hure des Meisters geraubt. Er selber alleine im Dunklen, genau wie sie.

Von der starken Familie, deren Blut die menschlich geschaffenen Welten überdauert hatten, zerschellte am Felsen des Unmenschlichen.

Tod, jeder einzelne, geraubt von ihnen.

Vergessen.

Schmerz.

Chaos.

Angst.

Verzweiflung.

Tod.

Nur eines blieb ihnen beiden, die einzige Macht, deren Kraft schon auch viele zur Fall brachten, deren Name leicht von der Zungenspitze jedes einzelnen kam. Jeder rühmte sich, sie zu haben, sie zu halten, doch keiner kannte ihre wahre Macht, ihre wahre Bestimmung.

Nur der ihrer würdige darf sie gebrauchen, sich ihrer sicher sein und somit im Glück dieser Welt sterben.

Ein unwürdiger, der sich ihres Besitzes rühmt, wird gestraft mit ewigen Leben im Unglück.

Keiner war würdig.

Keiner.

Nicht sie. Verloren in der Rache.

Nicht er. Zerschmettert an ihr.

Untergegangen.

Für immer verloren.

Es begann mit einem Fest. Jahre zu vor. Bewusst waren sie sich nicht, was genau geschah und wie es ihr Leben verändern sollte.

:_:_:

Die Strahlen des Vollmondes erleuchteten den gepflegten Garten rund um das Anwesen, aus dessen Inneren die Klänge einer Party oder eines Balls die angenehme Ruhe der Umgebung störte.

Lautes Gelächter und die ersten Takte eines bekannten Liedes erfüllte die Terrasse. Die Takte wandelten sich in eine samtene Männerstimme, die vermischt mit den sanften Klängen einer Gitarre, den Garten durchflutete, jeden Zentimeter.

Auch die Gestalt eines großen Jungen, der mit leichtem Fuße zu seinem Platz im Garten schritt. Seinem Lieblingsplatz.

Als ihn die Klänge erreichten, huschte ein leichtes Grinsen über seine Züge.

Diese Lied.

Das Lied seiner Mutter.

Sie hatte es ihm vorgesungen, wenn er als kleiner Junge nicht einschlafen konnte. Sie war es auch gewesen, die ihm die Geschichte des Liedes erzählt hatte.

Noch heute 10 Jahre später lies es ihn nicht los.

Es brachte in ihm etwas zum Vorschein, dass er am liebsten unterdrückt hätte.

Die sanfte Seite seiner Selbst.

Die Seite die sich nach Liebe verzehrte, nach der einzig wahren Liebe.

Er atmete tief ein. Atmete die kühle prickelnde Luft. Schwach konnte er noch das frischgemähte Gras riechen, den Duft der Blumen, das Summen der Bienen. Von seiner Nase folgend, kam er zu dem Teich. Der Geruch des Wassers ließ vor ihm ein Bild entstehen. Das klare grüne Wasser, die Bewegungen der Frösche ließen es kräuseln, das Schilf, das sich sanft im Wind wiegte, das Quaken, all das sah er.

Lächelnd schlug er die Augen auf. Zielstrebig ging er zu der alten Trauerweide, deren lange Äste die Oberfläche des Wassers berührten. Im Schutz ihrer Zweige ließ er sich nieder. Es kümmerte ihn nicht, dass der Boden schon nass war vom Tau, oder das die Blätter auf seine Schulter fielen, sich in seinem Haar verknoteten.

Er war zufrieden.

Seine blasse Haut leuchtete ihr den Weg. Heimlich schlich sie sich in den Garten, dessen Schönheit ihr für Sekunden den Atem verschlug. Langsam, darauf bedacht so wenig wie möglich Abdrücke ihrer hochhackigen Schuhe am Boden zu hinterlassen.

Dann sah sie ihn. Groß, schlank, bleich schritt er durch den Garten, schien sein Ziel zu kennen. Jetzt erkannte sie ihres.

„Ich liebe dieses Lied."

Er schreckte aus seinen Gedanken hervor. Träumte er? Es war als hätte eine Stimme, sanft wie der Wind, leise wie ein Flügelschlag, perfekt wie das Plätschern der Bäche, etwas geflüstert. Er öffnete seine Augen und blickte in die ihrigen.

Gefangen hielten sie ihn. Diese Augen. Grau wie die Steine im Wasser, klar wie der Himmel, wunderschön. Er musste sie ansehen. Es war, als würde dieses Augenpaar ihm durchleuchten, tief in seiner Seele blicken. Es machte ihm Angst.

Trotzdem, er erwiderte den Blick.

„Ja, ich finde es auch ...wonderful."

„Du machst dich über mich lustig." sprach das wunderschöne Augenpaar vorwurfsvoll.

„Aber nein, ich will dir zustimmen. Eines meiner Lieblingsstücke."

„Darf ich mich setzten?" Fast als wäre es den Augen peinlich, wandten sie für eine Millisekunde den Blick ab, blickten zum Boden. Obwohl für ihn war es länger. Eine Ewigkeit schienen sie hinter den Lider verborgen zu sein, bis er sie wieder erblickte. Grau und wunderschön.

„Es wäre mir eine Ehre, wenn sich eine so schöne Dame zu mir setzen würde." fast bereute er das Gesagte. Zu forsch, er hätte sich etwas geistreicheres einfallen lassen müssen.

Ein Lachen. Perlend. Strahlend. Gleich der Sonne hin durchbrechend hinter einer Wolkenschicht, erfüllte ihn es mit Wärme, einem Gefühl fast vergessen.

Dann waren die Augen verschwunden und ein leichter Wind streifte sein Gesicht.

„Wunderschön." Wieder diese Stimme, er wandte sich nach rechts und wieder versank er in ihren Augen.

„Ja wunderschön, mein Lieblingsplatz." sprach er mit einer rauen Stimme.

„Wirklich? Du scheinst oft hier zu sein, dass du einen Lieblingsplatz hast." leicht amüsiert klang der grauäugige Engel.

„Öfter als du denkst."

„Es scheint dir nicht zu gefallen, oder?" wieder leicht spöttisch. „Aber trotzdem kommst du hierher und hast einen Lieblingsplatz. Schon seltsam."

„Nur weil mir die Begleitumstände mit denen ich diesen Platz erkaufe umständlich und nicht meinem Geschmack entsprechen, will ich nicht missen den Ort himmlischer Schönheit und göttlicher Vollkommenheit, an dem sich Schwanenmädchen zur Ruhe legen nebst den schönsten der Nymphen. Kämpfen will ich für es, sei es um die Schönheit nur für mich oder für immer zu erhalten, töten denjenigen der Hand anlegt." Unverwandt sah er ihr in die Augen. Sie hatten sich nach seiner Ansprache geweitet, sei es vor Bewunderung oder Unverständnis.

„Du hast Recht. Kämpfen sollte man dafür, dass es nicht zerstört wird, das was man liebt. Kämpfen um bei ihm zu sein, niemals ruhen bevor seine Zerstörung nicht gerächt wird."

Eine zarte Hand ergriff die seine, strich sanft über die Sehnen und Adern, die hervortraten. Langsam senkte er den Blick, plötzlich ergriffen von dem Bild, welches vor seinem Augen erschien.

Tatsächlich saß vor ihm eine Nymphe, ein Schwanenmädchen. Zierlich, langes dunkles Haar, das in einem starken Kontrast mit der hellen, fast weißen Haut stand und bis auf den Boden fiel.

Ihre Haut noch erhellend, war das Kleid. Schwarz, schulterfrei.

Ihr Gesicht, länglich, hohe Wangenknochen, mandelförmige Augen, deren Glut ihn erschaudern lies, volle Lippen, sanft geschwungen. Lange Wimpern auf weißer Haut.

Doch wie zuvor blieb sein Blick hängen an den grauen Augen

„Du bist wunderschön."brach es aus ihm heraus.

Ein Hauch von Farbe legte sich auf ihre Wangen, verschämt wollten sich die Augen abwenden, doch seine Hand umfasste ihr Kinn, zwang sie ihm in die Augen zu sehen. Wieder weiteten sie sich, näher kamen sich die Lippen, doch bevor sie verschmolzen zu einem Kuss, erklangen die Schläge einer Uhr. Mitternacht.

„Ich muss gehen." stammelte die Nymphe. Sie entwand sich geschickt seinem Griff, erhob sich und er bemerkte dass sie klein war, reichte ihm kaum zu Schulter.

Er blickte ihr nach, sah wie die kleine Gestalt sich langsam im Dunkeln der Bäume verlor.

Zum ersten Mal spürte er ein anderes Gefühl, außer Hass und Zorn.

Zum ersten Mal.

:_:_:

Die großen alten Bäume im Park des Anwesens schwankten leicht im Wind, verloren schon einzelne Blätter. Immer stärker kamen die Böen, zuerst nur ein sanftes Streicheln, dass sich in einen handfesten Sturm erweiterte. Die Bäume bogen sich zu Boden, Töpfe voller Blumen kippten und die Pfaue versuchten sich in Sicherheit zu bringen.

Ein einziger nahm an dem hektischen Geschehen nicht teil. Regungslos saß ein junger Mann in seltsamen schwarzen Gewändern auf einem kleinen Sofa. Die Decke um die Schultern gelegt, die Füße angezogen, kuschelte er sich tief in die weichen Kissen. Konzentriert sah er auf das Buch in seinem Schoß. Eingebunden in mitternachtsblaue Seide, mit großen Lettern und einem eleganten Wappen bedruckt. Der Titel am Buchrücken verkündete prahlerisch den Titel. _Die Geschichte Hogwarts. _Sicher kein sonderlich spannendes Buch, trotzdem war die Stirn in Falten gelegt, der Mund zu einer dünnen Linie gepresst und die Finger spielten mit dem Saum der Decke.

Ein Windstoß drang durch die offen stehenden Fenster und Türen, die zum Balkon hinaus führten, ein, ließ die dünnen Vorhänge der Fenster tanzen, wehte fast alle Kerzen aus und hüllte somit den Raum in Dunkelheit.

Der blasse Mann zuckte zusammen, warf die Decke und das Buch zu Boden, bei seinem Versuch sich aus den Umschlingungen der Decke zu befreien. Sofort glitt seine Hand zu dem Stab, der vor ihm am Tisch lag und begab sich in Verteidigungsposition. Hektisch suchte er mit dem Blick den dunklen und kälter werdenden Raum ab, murmelte ein leises_ hominum revultum_, als nicht geschah, zwang er sich zu einem halbherzigen Grinsen und mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabes ging das Licht wieder an und die Türen schlossen sich.

Dennoch die Fenster blieben offen, bis er mit schnellen Schritten heran geeilt kam und sie per Hand verschloss. Ein Blick nach draußen und seine blasierte, kühle Miene verwandelte sich in Freude. Draußen stürmte und blitzte es.

Sein Lieblingswetter.

Mit einem Lachen warf er den Umhang ab und enthüllte einfache schwarze Kleidung, öffnete die soeben verschlossene Tür und sprang hinaus in den Regen.

Dort angekommen, setzte er sich auf das Geländer der Mauer und lehnte seinen Kopf an den amphorenförmigen, 2 Meter hohen und aus Sandstein bestehenden Blumentop an, der dort auch auf dem Geländer stand.

Er schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich nur auf das Geräusch des trommelnden Regens und den Geruch von nassem Asphalt.

Nach einer Ewigkeit ruhigen Sitzen, öffnete er die Augen und besah sich seiner Umwelt.

Grau war er der Himmel, an manchen Stellen dunkler an manchen heller. Dicht hingen sie vom Himmel, berührten fast die grüne Wiese. Der Wind pfiff durch die Säulen am Eingang und ein schauerliches Geräusch erklang. Wieder ein Lieblingsplatz von ihm. Auch im Sonnenschein saß er gerne hier, lauschte dem Summen der Bienen, roch die Hitze. Wunderschön.

Ob sie diesen Platz auch wundervoll gefunden hätte?

Nein. Er sollte nicht an sie denken. Das gab nur Schmerzen. Er hatte es versucht, hatte sich tapfer an seiner Worte unter der Trauerweide gehalten, hatte alles versucht sie wieder zu finden. Hatte seine Mutter gefragt, die ihre beste Freundin, die Veranstalterin der Party. Niemand hatte sie gesehen.

Trotzdem, er wollte nicht aufgeben, er durfte nicht! Zum ersten Mal war er sich frei vorgekommen, zufrieden, hatte nicht an seine vielen Verpflichtungen gedacht, auch nicht an den Zorn des Dunklen Lords.

Er war glücklich gewesen.

Er war glücklich gewesen. Er musste schmunzeln. An das letzte Mal wo er durch und durch zufrieden war, konnte er sich nicht erinnern. Zu lang war es her.

Die letzten Monate waren eine Qual gewesen, noch immer trug er die Narben vom Versagen seines Vaters. Nicht nur die Folterungen durch den Dunklen Lord, oder durch Tante hatten langsam sein Vertrauen in den Lord oder seine Familie zerstört. Er wünschte, er hätte die Wahl, könnte sich lösen von den Traditionen seiner Familie, könnte ein Leben frei von Angst und schmerzen führen. Dürfte das werden was er wollte und war nicht dem Willen seiner Eltern unterworfen, durfte heiraten wen auch immer.

Er wäre frei. Nun war es ihm egal, er hatte niemanden für den es sich gelohnt hätte frei zu sein. Niemanden.

Ein plötzlicher Schmerz durch fuhr seinen linken Oberarm. Eine Zusatzfunktion des Dunklen Mals. Kaum würde er blutsverräterische Gedanken haben, sollte das Mal ihm Schmerzen zufügen.

Das Werk seiner Tante.

„Nie wieder sollst du Mitleid zeigen und wenn sollen Schmerzen dein Lohn sein."

So hatte sie es formuliert.

Doch bald! Bald war er wieder frei. Hogwarts, die Schule würde morgen beginnen. Er sollte sich wieder seiner Aufgabe widmen, die Strafe für das Versagen seines Vaters. Der Tod Dumbledores Der Platz hatte seine Schönheit verloren.

Er sollte hinein gehen.

Es war kalt geworden.

:_:_:

Gelangweilt betrachtete er die Auswahlzeremonie. Sooft schon hatte er sie verfolgt, doch noch nie war er in Gedanken so weit fort gewesen wie jetzt. Oft dachte er an die Aufgabe, dachte an sein Gesicht, wenn der Tod und die Erkenntnis eintreten würden. Er spürte kein Gefühl des Triumphes. Nur Leere.

Langsam richtete sich sein Blick nach vorne.

Sein Atem stockte, seine Augen wurden größer.

Die Nymphe am Teich. Sie stand vorne, wartend auf die Einteilung. Sein Herz zog sich zusammen. Er spürte Trauer, Schmerz, auch ein anderes Gefühl. Er erhob sich und verschwand aus der großen Halle.

:_:_:

Langsam ging er den Weg hinunter zum See.

Seinem Lieblingsort.

Wasser war sein Element, spiegelte sich wieder in ihn seinem 'Ich', verkörperte ihn, unterstrich seine Fehler und auch seine Vorzüge.

Er suchte in Zeiten der Unruhe seinen Ruhepol auf, das Wasser. Dort vergaß er die Sorgen, seine Verpflichtungen, seine Treue, die er dem Dunklen Lord schuldete. Er konnte versinken in seinen Träumen, konnte verdrängen und vergessen. Für wenige Minuten war er wirklich er selbst. Nicht die kalte herrische Maske, die er sonst trug. Nicht der überhebliche Junge, mit dem übergroßen Selbstbewusstsein und dem Muggel-Hass. Beim Wasser war er der kleine schwache Junge, der sich verzweifelt nach Liebe bettelt, sie aber verwehrt bekommt. Keine Freunde, keine Familie, die ihn liebte, nur eine Mutter, die ihren Sohn opfert um den Mann zu bekommen. Dennoch, er tat es für sie, seine Mutter, die Einzige die ihn ein bisschen verstand und ihn auch liebte, so sagte er es sich jedenfalls, die einzige, die er selbst auch liebte.

Bis auf eine. Das Schwanenmädchen. Die Schöne am Teich. Deren Augen fast wie Wasser auf ihn wirkten, er konnte sich in ihnen verlieren.

Sie zogen ihn tief hinein zu Orten und Gefühlen, längst gestrichen aus seinem Herzen.

Vertrauen.

Freundschaft.

Wärme.

Geborgenheit.

Zufriedenheit.

Liebe.

All diese Gefühle wurden ihm früh gelöscht. Durch seinen Vater. Durch den Cruciatus-Fluch wurden ihm seit seinem jegliche Emotion genommen, zerstört, bis auf Hass und Schmerz. Diese Gefühle verfolgten ihn, richteten ihn zugrunde, durch sie fand er keine Freunde, durch sie empfand er nichts.

Doch ihre Augen gaben ihm die Gefühle wieder, ließen ihn sehen für wenige Minuten was das Leben für ihn hatte, gab ihm Gefühle. Diese wenigen Minuten, kaum 5 waren es gewesen in denen er in sie blicken durfte. In den grauen Wirbel.

Er dachte sie wäre verloren nach dieser Begegnung, dachte sie wäre fort und würde sie nicht wieder sehen. Dennoch heute am ersten Hogwartstag war sie da gewesen. Vor ihm stand sie in mitten der Erstklässler, fiel wegen ihrer Größe kaum auf.

Enttäuschung hatte ihn durchflutet, als sie sich zu den Ravenclaws setzte, fast hatte er gehofft sie wäre eine Slytherin.

Dann hatte er ihren Namen realisiert.

Tharsalum.

Kein guter Name für ihn und seine Familie, schon gar nicht für den Dunklen Lord. Ein Name, der Verderben säte unter Seinen Anhängern, unter dem Bösen.

Er schüttelte sich. Das sollte nicht war sein. Nicht die einzige Person die in ihm Gefühle hervorbrachte durfte eine Tharsalum sein.

Er bemerkte nicht die Tränen, die sich in den Augen sammelten, die über seine weißen Wangen rollten und silberne Spuren hinterließen.

Eine Hand umfasste die seine. Warm und weich war sie. Streichelnd fuhren die Finger über sein Handgelenk, verschränkten sich in den seinigen.

„Es tut mir Leid."

Er hob seinen Kopf nicht, ließ ihn gesenkt, wollte dem Engel nicht seine Trauer zeigen, seine Gefühle, durch ihre bloße Anwesenheit erweckt.

„Es tut mir Leid."

Immer noch nicht. Es vergingen Sekunden, Minuten. Die Zeit verlor ihre Bedeutung.

Langsam hob er den Kopf, sah ihr tief in die Augen und verlor sich.

„Verzeih mir bitte."

„Was soll ich dir verzeihen."? Flüsterte er mit brechender Stimme.

„Es diente als Schutz, keiner sollte mich erkennen, deswegen musste ich früh los"

„Warum?"

„Wir sind in diesen Kreisen nicht gerne gesehen. Wir waren eine Überraschung."

„Für wen?"

„Die Schwester meiner Mutter. Sie war Gastgeberin."

„Warum hast du mir nicht deinen Namen genannt?"

„Was hätte das dir gebracht."

Er fuhr mit seiner Hand langsam den Linien ihres Gesichtes nach, prägte es sich ein. Sie schloss die Augen und begann unter seiner Berührung zu zittern.

„Wie soll ich dich nun nennen?"

„Such es dir aus."

Sie wischte ihm die Tränenspuren von den Wangen und sah ihm tief in die Augen.

„Weißt du noch? Das Lied an dem Abend?"

„Wonderful Tonight."

Sie lächelte sanft, richtete ihren Blick in die Ferne.

Er legte seinen Arm um sie, zog sie näher an sich. Leise erklang aus der Ferne sanfte Gitarrenmusik, leicht kam sie zu ihnen und ließ sie ihre Umwelt vergessen.

Er spielte tief versunken in seinen Gedanken mit ihren wundervollen Haaren.

„Ich bin ein Todesser."

Die Wörter, gesprochen von ihm, zerstörten die Gelassenheit, die Ruhe, auch die Musik verstummte. Fast als würde die Erde still stehen, gebannt wartend auf die Reaktionen, zerbrechlich durch Worte.

„Und ich bin eine Tharsalum."

„Das ist mir egal."

„Mir ebenfalls."

Die Welt atmete aus.

Sie sahen sich an.

Es war vergessen.

Weder Todesser noch Tharsalum zählte.

Es zählten sie selbst.

:_:_:

„Du wirst ihn töten."Ihre Stimme klang gelassen, fast schon gelangweilt.

„Ja, voraussichtlich."Er bemühte sich sie nicht anzusehen, ihr nicht in die Augen zu blicken, um darauf sich zu schämen. Sein Vater hatte Recht. Liebe gab einem Macht über sich selbst.

„Warum?"fragte sie. Nicht flehend, nicht mit tränen erstickter Stimme, nicht wütend. Verständnisvoll. Aufmerksam. Mitleidig.

„Er hat meine Eltern,"

„Du liebst sie."

„Meine Mutter."

„Gut, tu es. Er wird es verstehen." Geschockt sah er ihr in die Augen.

„Es macht dir nichts? Ich habe vor einen Menschen zu töten, es macht dir nichts aus"?

„Ich liebe dich."

Mit schnellen Schritten gingen sie auf einander zu, er zog sie an seine Brust, fuhr sanft durch ihr Haar. Sie schlang ihre Arme um ihn und vergrub ihr Gesicht in seiner Brust. Gemeinsam blieben sie stehen, die Stunden vergingen, es wurde Nacht. Keiner rührte sich. Versunken waren sie, versunken in der Berührung, versunken in den Gefühlen.

Es schlug Mitternacht.

Die Türe öffnete sich.

Ein junges Mädchen trat ein, lief auf das seltsame Paar zu.

„Wir müssen los, es ist schon 12."

Langsam lösten sich die beiden aus der Umarmung und lächelten sich an. Sanft fuhr er über ihre Unterlippe.

„Ich vermisse dich schon."

„Und ich dich. Geh nicht aus deinem Gemeinschaftsraum, versprich es mir."

„Das werde ich, keine Sorge."

Sanft wurde sie von dem Mädchen aus dem Raum gezerrt.

„Warum holst du mich so früh?"

„Es ist schon nach 12, wir sollten schon längst im Gemeinschaftsraum sein."

„Ich vermisse ihn, ich habe Angst ihn zu verlieren." Langsam begann ihre Fassade aus Gelassenheit und Ruhe zu bröckeln. Stetig rannten ihr Tränen die Wangen hinab, tropften auf den Boden.

„Ihm wird nichts passieren, glaub mir." Sanft zog das Mädchen ihre beste Freundin an sich und wischte ihr die Tränen von den Wangen.

„Warum mussten wir so früh los? Wir hätten noch eine halbe Stunde gehabt, eine Stunde!"

„Du weißt warum, er will nicht, dass dich die Todesser bekommen, er will nicht, dass dir etwas passiert."

Wieder Schluchzer. Langsam näherten sie sich dem Ravenclaw-Turm.

Ich rede ohne Zunge,  
ich schreie ohne Lunge,  
ich habe auch kein Herz,  
und nehm' doch teil  
an Freud und Schmerz

fragte der Türklopfer in Adlerform.

„Das Gewissen."

Sie traten ein. Voll war er immer der Gemeinschaftsraum, genau wie heute. Sie fühlte sich sofort unwohl. Das Tuscheln begann. Nie war sie hier gern gesehen gewesen. Niemand verstand sie hier, keiner machte sich die Mühe. Sie grenzten sie ab. Es war ihr Recht, dann musste sie nicht viele Ausreden benützen warum sie nicht bei den anderen war. Es kam ihr und ihm zu Gunste.

Laute Schreie.

Panik.

Angst.

Fast greifbar war sie, die Gefahr. Eine Frauenstimme schrie.

„Todesser."

Es hatte also begonnen.

:_:_:

Einsam saß sie auf einem der harten Betten im Krankenflügel. Starr und bewegungslos wie eine Statue. Aufrecht, die Hände im Schoß, einen Verband im Gesicht.

Sie betrachtete die Szene im Bett neben sich.

Viele rothaarige Menschen standen hier, warteten auf Neuigkeiten, die niemals kommen sollten. Ein junger Mann mit fürchterlichen Wunden lag im Bett, neben ihm eine Schönheit, die seine Narben pflegte.

Schmerz durch fuhr sie bei so vielen Arten von Liebe.

Die besten Freunde.

Das Zwillingspaar.

Die Verliebten.

Ewige Verbundenheit der Beteiligten strahlte durch den Raum gleich Ketten aus Silber, die sich um die einzelnen Personen legten.

Stumm rannen ihr die Tränen über das Gesicht. Nichts davon hatte sie. Gar nichts.

Immer wieder war der Junge mit der Blitznarbe verstohlene Blicke zu der Gestalt im Nebenbett. In weiß gekleidet, nur die Haare und Augen gaben Farbe ab. Wie ein gefallener Engel. Wunderschön.

Er lächelte. Dennoch, die Traurigkeit von ihr konnte er fast greifen. Er kannt e sie nur vom sehen. Verschlossen war sie in seinen Erinnerungen, hatte nie mit jemandem geredet, nur stumm den Boden angestarrt.

Obwohl sie sich gut verstecken konnte waren ihm die Blicke aufgefallen. Blicke die sie mit ihm, seinem Feind, tauschte.

Die Krankenschwester trat ein. Wechselte den Verband, wusch die Wunde und ging.

Alle starrten sie an.

Eine große Narbe prangte in ihrem Gesicht. Von links nach rechts. Rot und geschwollen. Sie zuckte unter dem Blick der anderen zusammen und verkroch sich.

Er würde sie nicht mehr nehmen. Sie war hässlich.

:_:_:

Ein junger, bleicher Mann tauchte aus dem Nichts auf und bewegte sich schnell wie eine Katze zum Eingang des alten, baufälligen Hauses, das sich in Sekunden aus dem Nichts erhoben hatte.

Angekommen in der schäbigen Wohnung, die sie mit Ratten und anderem Ungeziefer teilten, rauschte er in ihr Zimmer.

Dort saß eine dünne, abgemagerte Gestalt in einfaches Schwarz gekleidet, in einem Schaukelstuhl. Obwohl sich der Mann leise an geschlichen hatte, schien die Frau seine Ankunft gespürt zu haben. Erhob sich und ging zu ihm.

Ihr Kopf reichte zu seiner Schulter. Das einstig so schöne lange glänzende blonde Haar, war einer grauen verfilzten Mähne gewichen, die ungepflegt ihr verzerrtes Gesicht umrahmten.

Seine Mutter.

Die Tür schlug erneut zu.

Eine kleine Frauengestalt trat ein, auch in schwarz gekleidet nur scheinbar jünger und gesünder. Weiße Haut und dunkle Haare in denen trotz ihrer wenigen verbrauchten Lebensjahren einige graue Strähnen auftauchten. Sie war dünn und klein, ihre Augen strahlten einen wilden silbernen Glanz aus.

Beide liefen aufeinander zu, umarmten sich.

Unbeobachtet griff sich die andere Frau den Stab des Mannes richtete ihn sich gegen den Kopf.

Ein grünes Licht erleuchtete den düsteren Raum. Das einzige Geräusch war der dumpfe Aufprall des Körpers und das Scheppern des Stabes.

Nun auch die letzte seiner Familie.

Alle tot.

Bis auf eine.

Sie.

:_:_:

Es ging schnell. Das Geschrei der Sterbenden übertönte alles. Nur wenige standen noch aufrecht, wenige weinten nicht mehr. Gespenstisches Licht erhellte das verwüstete Schlachtfeld, lies die Gesichter der Toten strahlen. Er hielt sie ihm Arm. Tief ging ihre Wunde, langsam ran das Leben aus ihr. Er fuhr über ihren Bauch. Flach. Sie waren geboren.

„Du schaffst es. Du bist stark. Du wirst überleben."

Er wiederholte die Wörter, versuchte ihr Kraft zu geben, doch nichts half. Stumm lag sie da, wurde immer schwächer, atmete kaum.

„Hörst du es?"

Leise war ihre Stimme, doch sie rissen ihn aus seinem Wahnsinn. Ja, er hörte es. Ihr Lied.

Woher kam es? Er war nicht der einzige, der sich verwundert um blickte. Alle hörten es. Die Tränen hörten auf zu fliessen, alle starrten das seltsame Paar an.

Eine wunderschöne, dunkelhaarige Frau lag, schwer verwundet, in dem Armen eines weißblonden Mannes. Beide blutverschmiert. Seine Tränen fielen ihr auf die blassen Wangen.

„Ich liebe dich."

„Neiin! Bitte, ich bitte dich, Gott, lass sie nicht sterben. Sie ist alles. Sie ist die einzige. Sie ist mein Leben."

Er schrie diese Worte voller Hass gen Himmel. Tränen der Wut und der Trauer mischten sich, immer wieder fielen sie auf ihr Gesicht. Schwach zuckte ihr Gesicht.

„Es ist so kalt, warum nur..."

Auch aus ihren Augen liefen die Tränen. Sanft wischte er sie weg.

Die Musik blieb. Veränderte sich. Immer noch sanft, doch eine tiefe Traurigkeit ausstrahlend.

„Ich liebe dich."

„Bitte-"

„Ich muss gehen."

„Nei-"

„Ich liebe dich."

„Ich liebe DICH."

Noch einmal sah er in ihre wunderschönen grauen Augen, versank in ihnen ein letztes Mal. Dann schlossen sie sich und es war vorbei.

:_:_:

Zusammengesackt saß der junge Mann auf einem Stuhl. Bleich war sein Gesicht, unkontrolliert zuckte sein Körper. Tränen rannten über die Wangen, durch den Griff seiner Hände, war sein Gesicht blutig gekratzt. Auch andere Wunden waren auf seinem Körper zu finden. Blut tropfte auf den Boden.

Tropf.

Tropf.

Tropf.

„Es tut mir Leid."

Tropf

Tropf.

Tropf

Ein Gemisch aus Blut und Tränen fiel auf den Boden.

Er rührte sich nicht. Eine schmale Hand legte sich auf seine Schulter. Er rührte sich nicht. Nichteinmal um sie abzustreifen.

„Du weißt, niemand hätte es verhindern können. Es war leichtsinnig, sie bei so einem Ort zu plazieren. Es waren einfach zu viele von ihnen."

Noch immer keine Regung.

„Ich muss dir danken. Du hast ihn erledigt. Nur du allein."

„Man muss rächen, dass was man liebt, damit sein Verlust einen Sinn hat."

Ihre Worte, als die Nachricht kam, ihre Eltern seien tot, zusammen mit ihrem Bruder und dessen Familie.

Rache war es gewesen, weswegen sie schlussendlich gestorben war. Kein guter Grund um zu sterben, wenigstens hatte sie so viele wie möglich von den Feinden in den Tod gerissen. Und er hatte ihn daraufhin getötet, als dieser ihm den Sinn des Lebens genommen hatte.

Er war tot.

Voldemort.

Gestorben wegen der Liebe.

Vernichtet, durch die Vernichtung seines Feindes.

„Was soll mit den Kindern geschehen?"

Die Kinder. Zwillinge. Bub, Mädchen. Blond wie er, brünette, wie sie. Wunderschön. Ihre Kinder.

„Wo ist sie? Warum hat sie mich verlassen?"

:_:_:

Noch immer, lange nach ihrem Tod träumte er von ihr. Sah sie im weißen Hochzeitskleid auf ihn zu schreiten mit Lachen in den Augen. Er sah sie wie er sie immer gesehen hatte, nicht so wie andere. Bei ihm gab es keine Narbe, die ihr Gesicht durchkreuzte, bei ihm gab es keine Falten und kein graues Haar.

Er sah sie immer noch als die Nymphe unter der Trauerweide und ihre Tochter sah genauso aus. Ein Bild von ihr in dieser Welt. Ein Sonnenschein.

Aber bald, bald würde er sie wieder sehen. Seine Kinder waren erwachsen, deren Kinder auch fast. Er würde nicht mehr gebraucht werden. Seine Aufgabe erfüllt, die Zeit gekommen. Langsam durchquerte er den Garten der Villa, erreichte nach gefühlten Ewigkeiten die Trauerweide und den Teich.

Er stand davor, vor ihrem Grab. Grauer Edelstein, wie ihre Augen, daraus war es gemacht. Blumen standen davor, liebevoll wurde es gepflegt von seiner jüngsten Enkeltochter.

Er strich liebevoll über den in der Sonne warm gewordenen Stein. Ihr Grab. Mit Magie hatte man ein genaues Abbild von ihr geschaffen. Jedes Detail dargestellt.

„Bald, bald werde ich kommen, bald."

Noch immer steht der Grabstein an dieser Stelle, doch vergessen seine Bedeutung, vergessen seine Geschichte. Seit vielen Jahren schon waren die Nachkommen der beiden gegangen, waren verschwunden.

So gab es niemanden der diese Geschichte erzählen konnte, bis auf einen alten Mann. Tief gingen seine Falten, krumm war seine Gestalt. Er saß oft vor dem Stein und pflegte ihn, dabei murmelte er viele Wörter, die niemandem etwas sagten.

Einmal fragte ihn ein kleines Mädchen mit grauen Augen und blondem Haar, das scheinbar alle aus dem Dorf zu haben schienen, was denn genau dieser Stein bedeuten solle.

Der alte Mann lachte und erzählte ihr die Geschichte aus dem dunklen Zeitalter, von dem man selbst zu der Zeit noch sprach. Er erzählte dem Mädchen von einer Liebe, die niemals in Erfüllung gegangen war, die niemals in Erfüllung gehen wird.

Sie warte, die Frau aus dunklem Mondstein warte auf ihren Liebsten aus Marmor, der niemals kommen wird.

Darauf fragte ihn das Mädchen wer er war und ob er bei diesen Kämpfen dabei war.

Und er sagte: „Ich war es und ich werde es immer sein. Ewig werde ich wandeln auf dieser Erde, niemals sterben und unerfüllt wird die Liebe bleiben."


End file.
